


【德莱厄斯/德莱文】著名怪物

by STcoyote



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 18:42:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21450922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STcoyote/pseuds/STcoyote
Summary: 给万圣节准备的西部魔影皮肤主题的……结果拖到现在，本来打算写个3000完事咋地就7000了……标题不会起，就，我万圣节听的misfits的专辑Famous Monsters，同时也有一本很出名的怪物主题上世纪旧杂志叫这个……等下，谈Famous Monsters就变成老本行了，跑题跑得太远了。——————————————简而言之：西部魔影皮肤下的异形丁丁公开play，满足下德莱文的表演欲与控诉版本AD的现状。啊，我好糟糕。——————————————
Relationships: Darius & Draven (League of Legends), Darius/Draven (League of Legends)
Kudos: 3





	【德莱厄斯/德莱文】著名怪物

**Author's Note:**

> 给万圣节准备的西部魔影皮肤主题的……结果拖到现在，本来打算写个3000完事咋地就7000了……标题不会起，就，我万圣节听的misfits的专辑Famous Monsters，同时也有一本很出名的怪物主题上世纪旧杂志叫这个……等下，谈Famous Monsters就变成老本行了，跑题跑得太远了。  
——————————————  
简而言之：西部魔影皮肤下的异形丁丁公开play，满足下德莱文的表演欲与控诉版本AD的现状。啊，我好糟糕。  
——————————————

德莱文得事先声明，他不知道事情会变成这样。  
他坐在酒吧里翘着腿喝着酒，昏昏沉沉的灯光下照映着将入黄昏从市场上归来的猎人们的脸，憔悴、疲惫，冲着陪酒的娼妇们强打精神试图夺走其中一人的心，让她们能不收费用的主动把屁股套上硬梆梆的男人性器，陪酒女孩们也抱有让他们交出钱包、殊途同归的勾心斗角。而这一切都与坐在明星角落受人瞩目的德莱文无关，那些劣质的工业酒精勾兑物弄得他鼻头红肿得像是受了凉，他皱皱眉，啧了一小声以表达对这杯东西的不满。他的枪挂在腿间，有漂亮的姑娘凑上来想要偷走它，他抓住她的手，半是玩笑的亲了一小口，说：“我倒想让你摸摸另一把枪。”  
他的兄弟打断了他的调情。  
他那柄沉重的斧头把原木制、满是烟灰烫疤的桌子劈成了两半。他踩在被劈开的半边桌子上，肩膀上是打空了的弹壳装饰，他咬着一根雪茄，眼睛里燃烧着橙色的火焰——是真的火焰，喊着他的名字：“德莱文。”  
德莱文松开了抓着女人的那只手，他觉得一定有什么事在他不知道的地方发生了，他们上一次的见面是他把自己的兄弟在大庭广众之下打败了。但他后来就马上后悔了，即使他有这种能力，也绝不是因此把他兄弟赶往不为人知之地的目的。他的兄弟高傲得过分，一次失利就夺走了他的自尊心。  
“你做了什么，德莱厄斯？”  
他几百年没摆出过这么认真凝重的神色了，他知道那种火焰不是无缘无故没来由的——像是牛仔小说里从天而降的超能力——做梦吧，黄昏、橙色火焰、赫卡里姆。他轻而易举的就能判断出其中的诡计。没有任何一项施予是毫无来由的，他为了什么，又交换了什么？  
“嘿，我知道你之前输给我不好受，不过你想想，你一直都比我强，输给我一次也没什么大不了的……”酒馆里的猎人与娼妓心有灵犀嗅觉敏锐，只有那些实在走不掉的老板服务生以及浑然不觉箭在弦上气氛的傻瓜依然在那里饮酒，德莱厄斯走近他。德莱文左右为难，到底是拔出枪来对付这头魔鬼，还是干脆举起双手投降让他的哥哥看在兄弟情义上放他一马？他咕哝着：“算了，兄弟情义可没有故事里说得那么坚韧。”  
他把枪抽出来，果断的丢到一旁，钢铁的器物在旁边的桌面上滚了几轮打碎玻璃杯。那其实算不上他常用的器物，只是斧状的符文武器在西部酒吧显得有点不近人情。他解下挂在腿另一头的斧头，冲着德莱厄斯挥了挥，“嘿，你真的想和我打架吗？还是说你现在已经听不进我说的话了？”  
他的兄弟对旋转着呼呼生风的斧头无动于衷，他走近他的面前，掏出那把小小的枪管抵在他兄弟的胸口。德莱文觉得那东西有种别的意味，出于危险之外的。他骄傲地用两块胸肌把它夹紧，他的动作像个无聊的恶作剧，那倒让德莱厄斯笑起来了，“弟弟。”  
他的兄弟一如既往的是个白痴。  
他不知道这种情绪是怎么生出来的，受挫的自尊逼得他走上绝地，他用手抚摸他兄弟的胸膛。结实的肌肉，长期锻炼而富有弹性，让他轻而易举的能够甩出利斧。他的手划过他的乳尖，因为鸡皮疙瘩之类的原因他的乳尖挺立，隔着薄薄的衬衫布料他能感受其下滚烫的体温。他的兄弟喝了酒，皮肤表面充血，眼眶周围和耳根都红艳艳的，呼吸里是令人迷醉的酒精味，冲着他吐出那些隐藏担忧故作骄傲的气雾。“嘿，你摸得我好恶心，拿开。”  
这就是他于黄昏中而来的原因。他把他仍然沉浸在不懂事的酒精里的弟弟拉到怀里，他块头够大的，但和德莱厄斯比起来还是太小了。他扣紧他的脖子，德莱文想过要给他的兄弟让步，但却不是真打算把性命交代给他。他能感觉到那个男人的手轻轻摩挲着他的后颈，捏紧他凸起的喉结，他的性命悬挂在他的手中。  
德莱文干笑：“哈，你要掐死我吗？哥哥？我到底做了什么让你这么恨我？”  
德莱厄斯的手从他的脖子上挪开，转而摸了摸他的耳根，谁也不知道德莱文的耳朵有多敏感，除了他这个从小一起长大的兄弟，德莱文忍耐着不适：“兄弟，你要把我整个人都摸个遍？”  
德莱文在某些地方麻木得像一块砖：他接受了太多粉丝们热情爱慕的目光，把那种狂热自以为常，忽视了他兄弟眼里的痴迷。他真是天底下最可怜的天真懵懂者！如果他发现兄长眼神的变化，就该早点跑得远远的，这样还有一线生机。他现在是他的笼中鸟了！德莱文想打掉他的手，他发现了，他的兄弟巍然得像一座山，他扣着他的手腕。德莱文觉得这有点不对劲。他的兄弟的沉默不语显然已经到了怪异的地步，还是说，他如今的神志已经不足以支撑他像个正常人？他清了清嗓子，“德莱厄斯，你不能光像个傻瓜一样站在那儿，把我摸了个遍，然后一声都不吭，我总要知道我的哥哥是疯了还是傻了，或者只是把灵魂卖给了魔鬼？给我说话，不然我就把你的脑袋砍下来好好研究下它到底怎么了。”  
“德莱文，我很高兴能再次见到你。”他的兄长微笑着，德莱文看到他手臂上显然燃起一片炽热的火焰，曾经被称为肌肉的部分消弭实体。最糟糕的那个选项，确凿无误。他干巴巴的笑：“我知道了，你现在是傻了！一个彻头彻尾的白痴！”——他能做点什么来从赫卡里姆那里换回他兄弟的魂灵吗？他自己灵魂的分量足够等价吗？未必，或许要再搭上一个奎列塔、或者更多的人命。他不会吝惜付出多少代价，可赫卡里姆会给他这个机会吗？  
好吧，他现在多少能感受到多年来他的兄弟给他擦屁股时的火大和无奈，这件事过去后过往欠下的一切都要一笔勾销了！他尽力让自己往愉快点想，他以后可以随意的往他脸上跳、胡作非为。他握住他兄长残缺的手，火星炸出小烟花在指尖跳舞，他有点惊讶，但没因此在脸上表现：“哥哥，嘿，那个叫赫卡里姆还是什么的传奇人马，能介绍给我认识一下吗，我很好奇他用的是什么发蜡。”  
“你想见赫卡里姆？”  
“是啊，我总要知道是什么东西给我的兄弟做了新造型，你觉得冒着火焰的胡子会适合我吗？会不会有更多西部女孩迷上我？”  
“你已经够迷人的了。”  
德莱文一时听不出他说的到底是不是反话。  
他这时候才发觉到那吃人的目光的来源非同寻常，他的兄弟一定是中了什么魔咒，出卖灵魂之后被赫卡里姆移植给了这副再造的身躯。他为什么会在他的眼中看到——与疯狂无误的痴迷？不管他变成什么样，他都应该露出讥讽的笑，话语里带上所有的尖刺。那才是德莱厄斯，才是他的哥哥！  
可他拿现在的他怎么办呢？  
他干笑一声：“我这么‘迷人’的话，你愿意和我去开房吗？还是说，你要和我在这儿上床，我不介意被人看着做，我们甚至还能让他们再比一次我们俩谁的枪法更好，”他得先想办法制住他，敲晕他的脑袋或者是——他现在变成了个鬼魂，他能割掉他的脑袋当成个挂件挂在腰间吗？——然后找到把他哥哥变成怪物的幽灵，剁掉他的脑袋或者切成碎块踢得远远的，血债血偿！  
他的哥哥笑着说了句：“好啊。”  
德莱文高估了自己的力量，他以为他有机会能够多多少少加以反抗。他当然不知道德莱厄斯交换而来的就是为了给他束缚天底下最沉重的铁球！他的哥哥揉着他的两块臀肉，隔着紧包着的皮裤按压凹陷处。德莱文觉得自己的脸皮已经够厚了，可还是被他的动作烧掉了最上面的一层皮，德莱厄斯从裤子外揉搓他的两颗小球，他笑了笑：“嘿，德莱厄斯，你来真的吗？这倒是个不错的舞台，我们在外面挂出个广告牌，招揽更多的观众，收上几块钱门票，出演一场兄弟乱伦的把戏。”  
他的兄长眼睛里是深渊，从中吐出燃烧灵魂的烈焰，他盯着他时只让他心里发毛，因为他看不透深渊之内到底有什么在嘶叫。德莱厄斯的声音振动着他敏感的耳室，“好啊，你不正是喜欢让大家看着你吗？那些目光多炙热啊……让你的那些狂热粉丝看你是怎样被我干的正好，你是多迷人的一位西部偶像啊？”  
他解开他的皮带，轻而易举的把手探进两片臀肉下陷的深谷，在他干涩尚未开拓过的穴口慢慢打转。他们争吵时已然吸引了过多的目光：变成鬼的西部牛仔回来找弟弟报仇，听起来就是个绝妙的经典剧本。那些不怀好意看戏的目光在注视着他的皮肉，德莱文感受到当他的兄弟往他的裤子里摸时，他们的目光也偏移到了他的屁股上。有兴趣看男人干男人的人就那么多吗？  
他的兄长真毫无体贴可言，他在众人面前剥下他兄弟的皮裤，周遭纯情害羞的男孩斜睨着倒吸一口冷气，德莱文冲他放了把电，吹了声口哨，德莱厄斯捏住他的下巴迫使他转过头看着自己：“你真是不乖得要把我逼疯了。”  
“哦，天啊，你发疯跟我可没关系，那全都是你自作自受，可不是我让你变成个浑身冒火的大怪胎的——嘿，我倒是好奇起来，你下面那根也冒着火吗？”德莱厄斯把他的臀肉向两边分开，向观众露出他漂亮的粉色、完美的穴口，他们的目光像针一样刺人！他的兄长手指粗糙皲裂，布着厚茧与凹凸不平的伤口，粗暴的往他的后穴里塞。真糟糕。德莱文心想，他不排斥和男人上床，可对象是他那个在情事上的粗暴声名远扬的兄弟绝对不是什么好主意，连最视财如命的娼妓都无视亮闪闪的金币，没胆子接他的单。可他在这件事上一两块金币都赚不到，他欠他的值得这么抵偿吗？  
“嘿，你能温柔点吗？这是我唯一的要求了，”男人的手指在他的后穴里搅动，他的扩张完全是单方面的一厢情愿，只为了让入口更开阔、好让阴茎进入时不会那么紧涩。他在外撑着他的皮肉，同时揉着他屁股上的两块臀肉——我的天啊，真该找个提供前列腺按摩的女人来教教他怎么做，“你这可算不得是上床，我可是个大活人呢！”他的哥哥把第二根手指也塞进了他的后穴中——救命！他觉得那处被撑得火辣辣的，粗笨的手指上的尖茧和翻起的伤口狠狠的划着他柔软又脆弱的内壁，德莱厄斯展开手指拼命分开他的肠肉，风吹进去，他觉得自己的肚子内凉飕飕的，他听到观众席下那群人往日讨论他的枪法与用斧的凶狠，如今用同样的语气来讨论他的处女。他看到他的兄弟解开腰上的皮带扣，露出那根凶狠的东西：它通红透亮且粗大到难以承受，表面燃烧着火焰，手指触碰到时轻微的爆发出绚烂的火星和细微的爆破音。  
德莱文干笑着咽了咽口水：“你要把那东西插进我的屁股里？”  
他的兄弟也笑了，他温柔地摸了摸德莱文的脑袋，他手上的动作越是温柔，下身那根怪异的阴茎就越是粗暴。他让自己的弟弟抵着酒吧的圆桌，分开双腿。他握住那根近乎透明的红色怪物，把它碾进德莱文的甬道，每一处褶皱被来自他兄长灵魂深处的灼热火星给炸开时，他觉得自己的身体内部天崩地裂，就像是经历了什么可怕的大灾变。他哀怨的呻吟了一声，“德莱厄斯，你知道吗，”他的肠道里又疼又烫，“把诺克萨斯的国王给我，我也不愿意和你上床。”旁观者们吹了几声此起彼伏的口哨，有人大胆的笑道：“德莱文，你来教教你哥哥怎么操你吧。”他疼得头皮发麻，那些火星还在他的身体里不断的爆裂刺激内壁，使他的肠肉因为疼痛而紧缩着想排出异物。德莱厄斯不懂人心，坦荡荡的把阴茎插在他的屁股里，摸着脑袋问：“我的技术不好吗？可你把我咬得够死的了。”  
“天呐，我真该干你一次教教你什么叫做疼，”德莱文不擅长忍耐，面对他哥哥的酷刑就该让他知道自己遭受了怎样的虐待，“或者也没那个必要，你找根烧红的烙铁往自己屁股里捅看看就知道我是什么感受了。”他像个在给漂亮姑娘包扎伤口的白痴一样肆无忌惮的放声哀嚎痛楚，以便警告更多不要命的对他兄弟身体虎视眈眈的人。他一定是给他操出血了，然后那些血被他烫得结了痂，像针一样扎他——不然怎么会这么疼！救命，他要给他搞坏了！这是为了减轻疼痛身体自我欺骗的本能，他能从这种痛楚里得到快感了。他的呻吟从痛苦变形成了情欲，他一开始软趴趴的阴茎也硬起来直勾勾的戳着他兄弟的小腹，因为德莱厄斯的每次狠操而甩动着前列腺清液，他能听到那些旁观者们已经不出声了，窃笑、挑衅与幸灾乐祸通通化为了摸在自己阴茎上的一双手，德莱文听到他们沉重的喘息声与快感得以达到顶峰的高潮时的叹息。  
他硬得更疼，被操得就越爽。他的口水和眼泪直往下流，身体内部被阴茎扎扎实实的打进深处，可是他射不出来！他哥哥的操干只是不断的把他逼向高潮的悬崖边际，推他下去呀！让他落入巅峰的罗网！他的哥哥真是太糟了！天啊。他抱住哥哥的脖子，使他们的下体紧紧的贴在一块儿，他神色迷乱的喊：“哥哥，干我，你的技术好烂，”他的口水滴得到处都是，把他的胡子也给打湿了，“操得再用点力呀，你没吃饱饭吗？还是说，赫卡里姆不仅没让你的技术更好，连力气大这唯一的优点都给搞没了吗？”  
观众席里有人正模仿着他的声音、学他那句“哥哥干我”，于是周遭的人便快乐得像一群鸟儿。他想也知道过段时间的他们会津津乐道他被哥哥按在桌子上操这件事，并且在行刑表演时欢呼他的名言。可这些事情有什么紧要呢？德莱厄斯的火热阴茎只要能够在这个时候满足他就好！他惹怒了身上的人，德莱厄斯的肉棒温度在他体内升高，烫得他柔软脆弱的肠肉绝望的尖声惊叫、他的力气又猛动作又粗鲁。如果不是酒吧老板经验充足，早早就把桌子死死焊在地板上，他们要把做爱的舞台都要给拆了。那种闷闷的肉体碰撞声听起来就和一场斗殴没有多少差别，哥哥的两颗肉球打在他的屁股上，几乎要塞进他的后穴里去。  
外那些暗含着暧昧气氛的起哄声里，他的表演欲望得到了极大的满足。他毫无顾忌的放声浪叫，他知道这里的许多人不过是想看他的笑话，或许有少数是真心的想把兄弟乱伦的性爱当成下酒菜，但当他们脱下裤子在底下偷偷撸管时，他们才是在表演里出丑那个。他的哥哥的确把他操得够爽，他的内脏全跟着一起抖。“德莱文，我够了，我要射了。”  
“嘿、哥哥、你真是个混蛋……你不能把我的胃口吊起来，然后把鸡巴一拔就走人！”  
他还硬得发疼，他都把他逼到这样了，现在却想走了！他抓着他兄弟的腰肉，语气可怜：“哥哥，求你操我，”复而又变得凶恶，“别以为我不知道你那根鸡巴有多能磨人，我听说过那些姑娘是怎样抱怨你把她们折磨得下不来床的，你就像那样干我啊。”  
“那可不成，你多多少少是我的弟弟。”  
他这会儿倒是记得他是他弟弟了！他还想吐出一两颗尖刺讽刺他道貌岸然，他的哥哥就在他体内射了出来——那东西怎么能算得上是男人精液！他都怀疑他射进来的是烧红的铁水或者是别的什么更可怕的东西，那玩意在他的肚子里头滚，他觉得不舒服极了，他喘着粗气把那玩意从自己的屁股里挤出去，能看到惨遭蹂躏的穴口吐出来的液体像是岩浆一样流动迟缓发着微微的红色光亮，他情动得呻吟。他的哥哥握住他的男根，半带着调笑意味的说。  
“我不想让你射出来，弟弟，”德莱文觉得他看起来很认真，“你不知道……那些看着你的人快让我发疯了。”德莱厄斯环视着周围那些摸着自己勃起肉棒的狂热粉丝们，释放久经杀戮的威压。心想他多多少少在众人面前宣誓了主权，他与赫卡里姆的交易换来的压倒性力量果然值得。他把他兄弟的阴茎含在口中，极为随便的用牙齿碰到他的龟头。似乎他自己也从德莱文的表情里看出自己的差劲，他吐出那东西，让德莱文的阴茎被他包在手心，用命令的口吻道：“弟弟，射给我。”  
他被他那种态度搞得火大，但同时也兴奋起来，他几乎乖顺的把精液上交给他。观众席里有人说：“你是你哥哥的一条狗吗？屁股还流着精液呢！他说什么就是什么了？”——这是个姑娘的声音！哎，诺克萨斯人。  
“我可不是他的狗！”  
德莱文觉得有点好笑，被他疯掉、成了个火人一样的哥哥大庭广众之下压在桌上操。赫卡里姆，这笔账他记下了。他又有点懊恼的想：等到他的哥哥恢复，发现他把自己的兄弟给干了，受挫的自尊心是否会更加变本加厉。看看吧，这个年轻不成熟的人弄错了事务时序，一厢情愿的认为他哥哥这样对他只是因为疯了！  
他笑着说：“德莱厄斯，你现在能告诉我赫卡里姆在哪儿了吗？我给你操成这样惨，我总要讨点回报来，别拿金子之类的廉价东西打发我。”  
“你要找他要干什么？”德莱厄斯摸着德莱文那根软掉的阴茎，把那些从屁股里漏出来的红色熔岩抹干净塞回他的后穴。德莱文皱着眉头忍了下来，哦，算了，他是个疯子，他跟他计较什么呢？  
德莱厄斯注视着他的双眼：“我知道你在想什么，我不会让你接触到他的，当然，也不会让他接触到你。”  
“德莱厄斯，我得提醒你，我不是你的东西，你也不是我肚子里的蛔虫，别以为我因为……算了，不说你也知道，我给你操了就说明我会乖乖听你的话，你知道我在想什么？你说说看啊？”  
“你知道，我把灵魂卖给了赫卡里姆……我也明白你一定会想要替我换回来，无论用什么代价，这就是你的魅力所在，我口是心非的弟弟，”德莱厄斯摸着他兄弟的头发。他不是才摸过他的阴茎与精液？哦，真脏。“那家伙狡诈又阴险……或许我没资格这么说，可他一定会欣然接受你用自己的灵魂来交换，你知道原因吗？”  
德莱文没反驳那几句口是心非，被看穿的感觉让他脸上发热，只是可惜他皮肤不够白，无法让人看出脸红的痕迹。“哦？”  
他翻过德莱文的手腕，轻轻的摩挲他粗糙的皮肉。德莱文注意到他抚摸的地方上面多了一个透光的诺克萨斯标记，他挑着眉看着自己的哥哥，德莱厄斯的声音沉得仿佛要消散，“我向他诉求，化身为能夺走你灵魂的恶魔。”他轻描淡写的说着这些听起来就让人心惊肉跳的台词，他低下头去啃咬他的皮肉，危险的看着自己的弟弟，“我知道你不会属于德莱厄斯，你打败了那个人类，宣布说他再也管不了你了……”  
“我那不过是一时的——一时的得意洋洋而已！我只是开了个玩笑，德莱厄斯，你没必要把我每句话都当真，哦，刚刚说和你开房也差不多吧！”他的话还没说完就被打断了。“德莱文，我们都清楚，这其实是我们俩人心知肚明的事实，你从来都是个叛逆的坏孩子。”  
“我承认我是有点坏，可孩子俩字就去掉吧，你就为了那种无聊的事出卖掉了灵魂？”他终于反应过来，“哦，操，哦。”  
德莱文的时间停滞了几分钟，他按着自己的脑袋，“就是说，刚刚干我的是出于你自己的意志？操，你是要告诉我，我哥哥一直都他妈想操我？”  
他气疯了，裤子也没来得及穿上就踢了德莱厄斯一脚，德莱厄斯耸了耸肩，“我知道你把我当成个疯子——和你疯掉的兄弟上床与和你理智的兄弟上床区别有那么大吗？”他捏了一把他的屁股，“承认吧，你就是爱我。”  
“我承认，我现在更想揍你一顿把你的脑袋割下来放在那头鹿与狼之间，你觉得如何？”  
他的哥哥摸着自己的肚子仰头大笑，“那倒也不错。”  
哦，操。  



End file.
